Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150715191835/@comment-24796133-20150718134426
I'm scared. Properly terrified. A voice I could handle, I could pass it off as just being an annoyance. Now he's physically appearing. I can't keep a lid on this. And that's exactly what he wants. He wants me to turn into a madman trying to keep this a secret. I would tell someone, bu there's no-one around I trust enough. The only person I'd be willing to tell is Jacob, slight problem with that. Where the bloody hell have they gone? I calm my breathing down slowly, shaking off the rising heat on my skin. Jesus I trun red hot from the slighest change in emotions nowadays. I need to watch myself. I can't stya locked in this room anymore, not in fear of Diablo appearing again. I make my way to the door and open it slowly, peering out. Empty. Huh, where did Zoe and Cara go? They could be invisible I guess, but there are no weird distortions on my vision indicating they're here. Maybe they went somewhere with Kat. Either way, bonus for me. I fast walk away from the room, no real direction in my head, just a need to get away. I hear voices near me. Panicking, I dart into an empty room, keeping the door open a fraction. I can't piick up the conversation, but I see the people. The two girls, Spider and Kas. Whatever they were discussing is clearly over now. Perfect time to see what they're hiding, according to Diablo at least. I follow at a distance, quiet footsteps, hoping they don't turn arond. My luck holds out as they reach a door and open it up, walking right in. They can't have much experience in caution to leave the door wide open. I creep up and look round. Spider is looking after some girl rocking back and forth on th bed, Kas watching them. What the hell? They aren't alone. Liars. Kas turns around to close the door and sees me standing there. "Alone, huh?" I say, motioning to the rocking girl. Kas is stuck, caught off guard, unsure of what to do. Spider turns round and I see a look of fear pass over her face. Whoever that third girl is, they're hiding her for a reason. "And back to having the marks I see," I add, pointing at their necks, "why are you hiding her?" "To keep her safe!" spider says, coming over to me, "it's none of your business who she is or why we're hiding her. We need to keep her safe, that's all." The girl continues to rock back and forth. She's disconcerting to say the least. Diablo suddenly flickers into view beside the girl and looks at her. I take a step baack in shock but mange to stay quiet. The other two girls look strangely at me, then at the girl. "What's wrong?" Kas asks. "Nothing," I reply matter of factly. They continue to exchange odd looks. Diablo backs away and looks at me. ''Well she's an odd one, purple eyes but probably insane. I doubt she's too important though, you may as well let it slide, ''he says. Kas and Spider do not react to his voice. So I really am the only one who can see him. ''Oh, check to your left too, ''he adds, before flickering out of sight. I turn my head left, down the corridor, and see nothing. What the hell is he going on about now? Kas is about to speak before I hear a shout. The two girls look out down the corridor with me. We ait a second before seeing dive into view around the corner, quickly scrambling to their feet, turning to us. I recognise him straight away. "Jacob?" I say, in disbelief. He looks up at our faces and smirks. "Will, perfect timing!" he says breathless, "little bit... of a.... situation here,". He comes up to us and is about to speak when he sees the girls. "They're not Zoe, Kat and Cara," he says confused. "What's the situation?" I yell at him. "Oh yeah that. Not good. Kinda my fault. Mostly my fault. Big red monster is here and he isn't happy I punched him in the face. He's on a monster rage around town looking for us!" "What?" Kas says, looking at Spider. I grab Jacob and shout at him. "You brought Golem here? What the hell did you do?" I shout. "Not the time, we ran in here for some cover, but I think we're about to get company," Jacob says, looking round. As if on cue, another person walks around the corner, almost menacing, and smiles at us. Gamma. "Hello boys, and ladies," he says, "fancy seeing you here again."